Viconia DeVir
Viconia DeVir is a neutral evil drow cleric and a potential companion. | }} Viconia and Edwin are the two non-canon game companions. Background Originally a drow from the Underdark, she no longer serves the spider queen Lolth, she's now a worshiper of Shar. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Viconia DeVir is available to recruit from Chapter 1. She can be found in the north-west corner of the Peldvale area, where she is being chased by a Flaming Fist officer. This officer wants to kill her and the party can prevent this from happening. Charming the Flaming Fist officer and talking to him reveals that Viconia is wanted for killing a farmer, his wife, and his children, and that the murder was especially brutal. If Gorion's Ward speaks to her after defeating the Flaming Fist officer for 250 XP without reputation change, she will offer to join their party. If they side with officer, 100 XP will be awarded for killing her. You may also need high enough reaction for her to join you. Recruiting her reduces the party's reputation by 2, because she is a drow and they are despised by the surface-dwelling races. If the party's reputation grows too high (19+) for Viconia's liking, or if she is removed from the party, she will then depart the game permanently. Relationships * She'll end up fighting Ajantis * She may come to blows with Kivan if they are in the same party for too long Gameplay She has a natural magic resistance of 50%, high dexterity score of 19, with the right equipment and spells, she can be an excellent tank. Note that in original BG1, the MR applies against both enemy spells and friendly beneficial items/magic, which means healing or buffing Viconia can be a very frustrating affair, especially if she is in dire need of healing. * In , companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Recruitment Viconia is available to recruit by the end of Chapter 7 (SoD), she joins the fight against the Shining Lady's crusade and first shows up alongside her new companion (a duergar named Pfaug) in front of the Ducal Palace when the forces from Baldur's Gate set out to march against Dragonspear Castle. She can be recruited into the party here, for the loss of two reputation points. If not recruited or dismissed, she can be found within the Coalition Camp, where she can be re-recruited. Relationships * She is romanceable by male human, half-elf, half-orc, or halfling protagonists. Biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal Recruitment Viconia DeVir is available to recruit from Chapter 2. She can be found in Athkatla's Government District near the Prison, where she must be rescued from followers of Beshaba, who want to burn her on a stake. If you try to rescue her, this will provoke the followers to attack your party. As Drow have gained extreme notoriety in the Forgotten Realms. Having Viconia in the party reduces the party's reputation by 2. This reputation loss is regained as soon as she is removed from the group. If she is removed from the party, she can be found in the Graveyard, near the far entrance of Bodhi's lair. Relationships * Viconia can be romanced by male player characters who are human, half-elf, half-orc or halfling ; she will not respond to elves, dwarves or gnomes. * She will eventually come to blows with Keldorn if left in the same party for too long. * She will also come to blows with Valygar if a certain noblewoman in the Government District is spoken to while they are both in the party. Gameplay Her wisdom has been improved by three points and her magic resistance has increased to 65%. As an evil cleric, at high levels her Turn Undead will enable her control almost every enemy undead type (liches, vampires...), this can be exploited by using the Sanctuary spell and/or by casting Invisibility on her, then let her walk among the undead hordes. Beware though, activating her turning will also affect holy paladins, including Keldorn, but can be prevented with a Remove Fear spell. Her strength of 10 restricts her from wearing heavy armor, but this problem can be solved by letting her equip Strength-boosting equipment such as Gauntlets of Ogre Power. Her AC will be rather decent due to the stackable bonus gained from her high dexterity score. She may also wear the lightweight Ankheg Plate Mail naturally. However, her maximum Hit Points are rather low because she doesn't have any bonus from constitution. Though her Hit Points can still be boosted by the Helm of Balduran, or the Girdle of Fortitude and the Pale Green Ioun Stone, there aren't many HP-boosting items in game, so this is a major downside to Viconia's combat effectiveness. Stat-boosting spells like Draw Upon Holy Might become very important when Viconia joins a fight. In general, Viconia's best utilized when she stays in the back row, buffing-up and healing the group's tanks and using her sling from afar. Using her in melee is not encouraged due to her low HP and sub-par THAC0. She is also equipment-dependent, requiring the right stat-boosting armor and weapons to be fully efficient. Biography Quotes Dialogues Personality In general, Viconia tends to be cold and cruel, particularly when it suits her purposes. Due partly to her experience as a drow, she values strength and the ambition to dominate and tends to despise compassion as a weakness. Occasionally, she exhibits a slightly less vicious side to her, though. If romanced, Viconia will (depending partly on how Gorion's Ward responds) vacillate between venomous hostility and abject compassion and fear (mostly of her former goddess, Lolth). Epilogues Viconia has two official epilogues if you complete the final quest of Throne of Bhaal with her present in your party. In her default Epilogue, Viconia moves on with her own adventures after parting ways with Gorion's Ward. She founds a short-lived Sharite cult under her command in Waterdeep, only to slaughter them all when they betray her, shrugging off the chastisement of her goddess. She stops an attempt by the Knights of the Shield to take over Calimport, and then assists Drizzt DoUrden in saving the elven city of Suldanessalar from a Zhentarim plot, for which she receives the highest honor of the Seldarine from Queen Ellesime. She reportedly takes this unprecedented honor stoically, and then leaves; her movements thereafter lost to history. If Gorion's Ward completed Viconia's Romance and chooses not to embrace godhood, the two lovers continue adventuring together until they deign to settle down, with Gorion's Ward becoming an important political figure. They marry and have a half-drow son together, but after several years, Viconia is assassinated by an agent of Lolth - the Ascension mod contains an expanded version of this epilogue stating that this was achieved through the use of venom taken from Lolth's own fangs. Unable to resurrect his wife, Gorion's Ward sadly raises their son on his own, disappearing into the pages of myth - some say they go on to crusade against the drow, but none know the truth. Viconia's romance epilogue is quite controversial amongst the fandom, who argue there are multiple reasons why it breaks suspension of disbelief (such as the sheer power and mystical options available to two such high-level adventurers). An infamous mod that makes Edwin Odesseiron into a romanceable character for a female Gorion's Ward also includes a bonus component in the form of an alternate romanced Viconia epilogue. In this unofficial, fan-made epilogue, which only triggers if Viconia's romance is completed, Gorion's Ward convinces her to change her alignment to True Neutral, and Gorion's Ward forsakes godhood, the couple come to a happier ending. Lolth's agents begin trying to assassinate Viconia after the two are wed, and this leads to the two going an epic quest through the Underdark and the Planes to confront the Demon Queen of Spiders. Whilst what happens remains a secret to the two of them and their friends & family, Lolth's assassination attempts cease. Viconia goes on to bear at least one child to Gorion's Ward, their firstborn being a half-drow daughter who goes on to become a mighty adventurer in her own right. External links * Category:Companions Category:Drow Category:Clerics Category:Creatures Category:Neutral Evil creatures Category:True Neutral creatures